Alice's Tale
by TeamCullenAJREBE
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Alice? Ever wondered how she lost her memory? Ever wondered why only Aro seems to know the truth? All of these questions will be answered by me in this story. Rated T Just in-case because I may write swearing:P.
1. Prologue

The Pre-Cullen Life of a Pixie

Prologue

My name is Alice Cullen. I'm not your average human. Actually, I'm not a human at all. I'm a vampire. I'm not very tall and I don't appear very menacing, but ever since I was born I've hidden an important secret. It's a secret I really need to tell but have been unable to. I've been having doubts about the life I live recently. I've no idea how I am going to continue doing what I am doing. Neglecting my thirst makes me weak, and when you're like me, you can't be weak. I just wish I knew another way. I think I have found it.

I am a vampire and I am a special one at that. Ever since I was little I would get flashes of pretty and blurry pictures… it wasn't until I grew up that I learned what it all meant. Vampires were fast and strong. We were also dead beautiful and there wasn't a substance on the earth my teeth couldn't cut through. We were an unstoppable weapon. There was only one way to kill a Vampire. You had to rip them to shreds and burn all the pieces.

I'd only ever fought Vampires when I needed to. Right now I was wandering in the South around Houston. There were several covens around here but few of them would ever dream of messing "Alice" the wrong way. I had quite a temperament and it had given me a reputation. I was unsure why everyone was frightened of me, but I didn't mind it. I've never had the slightest love interest anyone I have seen… physically. Along with the flashes of this place that will teach me my way to abstain from human blood, I continue to get flashes of this man. It's blurry but I can tell he is beautiful.

I had very attuned senses. Not only was I able to see farther and better than any human, I could also hear better, and my sense of smell was a million times better than that of a human. Not to mention my special gift. I was probably the most sensory oriented Vampire in the world. A flare of recognition shot through my brain as I caught another vision. It was several members of an organization cloaked in different shades of blacks and grays. I shuddered slightly.

So, Aro would come again. I wondered what the reason would be this time, but whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be good for me. I deliberated on which way I would run and where I should go. I should probably have something to… eat before I begin to travel. My sight flashed before my eyes again. I gasped. I had caught a glimpse of four people talking to me. There was one woman and three men in this group. The people coming were Felix, Demitri, Aro, Cassidy, and Jack.

Demitri was coming. Aro was coming himself, and in person with the members of his guard. That was a risky move on his part. I caught another glimpse of someone. I gasped slightly again. Eleazar. So he was trying to feel out the potency of my talent? One touch and Aro would know everything there was to know about me. I couldn't let him have that luxury. It wasn't fair.

I came to a realization. Cassidy and Jack… those were Aro's secret weapons. I was the only living Vampire to have discovered their talents. Maybe, that was what this was about. I was only able to escape last time due to a sacrifice by one of my closest friends, Dylan. Dylan had been the strongest and fastest fighter I had ever known. He was stronger than Felix and faster than Demitri… he even had a special talent. He had the ability to fade his body out of existence for several seconds. He called it shadow melding.

It was a very interesting talent and Aro had really wanted it. There was a one hundred and twenty-eighth of a second pause between the time he would fade back into being and the time it would take for him to perform it again. However, using it too much would drain his energy very fast. I could only hope that he managed to out-run Demitri until they had abandoned the chase for a time. He told me to run and I listened without hesitation. He has taught me everything I know. If I didn't know already what his talent was I would have thought it was extreme fitness. He never seemed to stop moving.

He was also the oldest Vampire I know. He's several hundred years older than Aro. I am still trying to catch flashes of what Dylan is doing… but I can't seem to focus on his future. I was unsure if that was because he was dead, or because of some other outside influence, perhaps his future was set in stone and none of his decisions would be able to influence it. I could only hope that this was the reason for my mental silence. I remembered the problem at hand; it was so easy to become distracted as a Vampire!

Of several things I was sure. First, I knew that at least five members of the Volturi were coming to get me. Second, I wanted them to come. I wanted to know if Dylan has been destroyed or if I have hope. I wanted to kill them. Only I knew the weakness of the two twins. I was going to use it. Third, if Jane was not there I stood a chance against them all, I would admit it is slim without Dylan to aid me, but I stood a chance. It was thirty years ago that I lost Dylan and I nourished the most of heinous hatreds of those who committed the crime against him. I had trained my heart out trying to make myself stronger so that I could fight them. Then, Demitri started to track me.

Chapter One: Alice Mellaner Becomes A Vampire


	2. Becoming a Vampire

A/N: Here it is guys. Update day will probably be either Friday or Saturday. Maybe sometimes Sunday. I might start a facebook group for my Tale if anyone wants. I will probably add chapter two this weekend, (If I can get enough input for what happens to Alice! So tell your friends!) Yes I am a guy. Please Rate and Review . 3Alice.

Chapter One: Alice Mellaner Becomes A Vampire

I coughed. This was so stupid. This school was the most boring thing ever. All they were doing is showing me their stupidity. Why did I care how they thought that we should make friends here? I didn't have any mental freakin' problems. I was just Alice. Just because of a couple times falling asleep during class and having a bad dream didn't mean I was psychotic. Ridiculous. Personally, I wasn't convinced to their own mental states. You couldn't pay me enough to sit in class and talk to a bunch of freaks about their problems, but I wasn't a freak! It was so unfair. Not only was I short, but I was also very slender. Everyone swears the wind will pick me off and take me away one day. It's a bunch of crap.

My bones are too dense to fly. It's not like I'm a bird. My mind wandered back to the dreams. They were so… interesting. I'm not sure what I was going to do to get out of here. My next class was with Dr. Jack. He shared a classroom with his sister Dr. Cassidy. I liked that they had us call them by their first names like we were equals. Which we were. I could stand their classes. They usually worked together as a team. The only thing that made me wary about them was the fact that their eyes seemed to change colors from between red and black. It was very eerie. Like they were evil or something. I knew they weren't though, it was the others that were evil.

The bell rang and I got up and met my friend Katie in the hallway. We walked together to our last class of the day, we have it together. They had really taken this whole psychotic thing to the highest level. Everything was covered in padding. The walls, the lockers – inside and out, as well as the doors, and the desks as well. It was very frustrating to just want to hit something and then find that everything was a pillow. We weren't allowed to have any pencils. We did all our work with markers and dry erase boards. Rope was banned. So was string. Gods prevent that someone hang themselves. I had an inkling that they were more worried about the teachers.

Katie was also like me. She had committed a murder to save her little brother but she wasn't believed. Nobody believed that she really did it in self-defense. Her family had a history of mental problems so it was either she go here or face jail time. She chose to go here and I must say that I am glad she did. Her little brother was traumatized. That's when everything began to go downhill for me. Right before Dr. Jack's last period class. Immediately as I saw who it was and who she was approaching my heart fell. It was Ms. Dr. Rachel. She was our "probation" officer in this place. She approached Katie and congratulated her.

The person who was an accomplice to the man Katie and her brother Josh had accused of stalking and attempting to murder Josh had confessed. He had been taken into custody for other crimes and burst out and confessed that he had participated in that attempted attack on Josh but had run off, when he saw Katie. He was going to do jail time, but Katie was free to go. She looked at me with sad eyes. My fallen heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Alice…" she began.

"No," I said, immediately, "It's fine. I want you to go. Well no I don't, but I think you should. This is your only chance. It's very rare for someone to get out of here. You should thank your lucky stars and your guardian angel. I am so happy for you. So happy."

"You're sure," she said, bluntly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Get out of here. I want you to get out and go get them. Go get them good. Show the world who you are and what you can do, for Alice. Just don't ever forget me." I said.

Katie looked at me appraisingly and seemed to decide she had to go. She gave me a big long hug and gave me a look that very clearly said she was sorry but this was goodbye for sure. The broken pieces of my heart began to cry. This was almost more than I can take. I ran to Dr. Jack's class and he could tell I was upset. I walked into the class and saw out the window a man with deep red eyes. He had his hair pulled back and had a very feral face and stance. I began to be a little scared. He disappeared almost before I had really noticed him.

Dr. Jack seemed to realize I was upset. "Alice?" he asked. "Yessir, Dr. Jack?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You don't look okay," he stated. It wasn't a question. It was blatant. He knew for sure that something was wrong he just did not know what exactly it was. I simply nodded my head acknowledging that he was correct and went to sit at my desk right in front of his. Dr. Cassidy looked at me. She was also full of caring and compassion. Somehow, I knew that they both know I am innocent. I also knew that they somehow knew why I was like this, but I didn't know why and they wouldn't tell me how they knew. It was depressing really.

"Okay class, I want to let you guys have some free time today, because I know you've been working hard today and you deserve a break," he began, then, in a hushed tone to me, "You look like you could use someone to talk to, My Alice." He always called me this but I never really thought anything of it because that's what he's always called me. I smiled at him and he pointed outside. He turned quickly to Dr. Cassidy and nodded very slightly at her. We went into the hallway.

"Now dearest," he began, another name he always called me, "What is wrong?"

"Well, Jack," he didn't seem the slightest taken aback by me using his first name, "Katie is my best friend. She's left now, because she's been proven innocent. I wish somebody would prove me innocent. I AM innocent. Why won't they understand that. It just hurts me that now I have nothing here. I have no more friends. No family left that I know of on Earth!" I poured out.

"I'm your friend," he muttered so quietly I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it, "So you wish to be proven innocent?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"It's so very dark outside today. Not a bit of sun, although it's not raining…" he began, before trailing off. I looked at him quizzically. He didn't elaborate so I pushed him to move forward.

"What's so special about that, Jack?" I asked. His eyes glanced back inside the classroom towards the window.

"Excuse me for a few minutes class," Dr. Cassidy said from inside the classroom. She came outside and went to stand by Jack.

"Would you like to come on a little walk with us?" Dr. Jack asked me. I nodded slightly and we continued out of the building. I didn't even recognize the varying shades of pillows strapped onto the walls. I was so preoccupied. I was wondering what I was doing. I'd heard all kinds of things about people luring girls, but I wasn't young, and Jack wasn't like that, so I couldn't fit everything together. We stopped.

"Now, this is going to sound very weird Alice, okay?" he began slowly, I nodded at him to continue, "Well you see, I know you are special. I know about your dreams. They are very normal… for you. I know you have noticed my eye color, how I never seem to lose and hairs. How it doesn't appear I've aged a day in the years you've been here. I am special too, Alice. It's almost as if you were meant to be one of us. You are a dancer Alice. You move and act as if you were meant for this life, my life. I am a Vampire, Alice." He appeared to be waiting for me to be surprised. I was too shocked to be surprised.

"Continue," I choked out.

"A decision that is very important to our lives has been made today," as he spoke I noticed that although I was sure by their voices of the differing genders of each, they both looked exactly identical. The hair was even the same length, "You are going to need to be a Vampire. I know you feel you have nothing, but I think this life can give you something. You were meant for it. I know it. I want you to know that you are in no danger of being hurt while I change you. We will protect you but the change will take some time. We need to go somewhere more secluded." He picked me up and carried me on his back. We ran and I could tell we were moving very fast. Faster than I had ever moved. Finally, after a long time, or so it seemed to me, though it was very short in deed; we came to a stop. He set me down and he turned to look at me. He appeared to be looking for something. It appears he found it.

"Damnit, Cassidy gets James!" shouted Jack. Cassidy ran off. I saw her stop only a hundred feet away and meet eye to eye with a man. I assumed this was James. They began to dance with each other. James seemed to be losing. My eyes were barely able to catch the movements. I shuddered slightly.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," he said.

"And then I'll have," I began, and I smiled as he bit me, "Somewhere to belong." I saw Cassidy and James exchanging blows. He suddenly rushed away from Cassidy and struck Jack. I wanted to scream out for him to defend himself. He was biting me again, when James struck him again. Cassidy rushed towards James but didn't make it in time. I heard the crack and then the sizzle of the flames as I saw Jack ripped in half and fire set to him. I wanted to cry and scream out and yell no. I couldn't. James fleed and Cassidy chased after him. Then everything went blank for me.

**A/N: I want to know what you guys think. Post in a review or e-mail the address that is on my profile to tell me where you think this story should go. I have ideas but I want to have input from others. Nobody really knows what happened to Alice, after this point for several decades, so I think it's fair if members of the Twilight community have their say. **


End file.
